Building construction produces a considerable amount of airborne construction debris, such as dirt, sawdust, drywall dust, and paint overspray, which eventually coats various structures of the building area. Consequently, when light assemblies are installed in ceiling and walls during the construction process, a removable cardboard cover is provided in the light source aperture of each of the light fixture device until construction is completed, to prevent the airborne construction debris from entering the light fixture device and contaminating lighting components contained therein.
Although the removable cardboard cover is inexpensive and adequately prevents construction debris from entering the light fixture device, it does not allow the light fixture device to be used to illuminate the building area during the construction process. Therefore, temporary lighting must be installed to illuminate the building area.
Accordingly, a light fixture device debris shield is needed, which allows a wall or light fixture device to be used until construction is completed.